It may be hard to track patients with complex medical conditions, particularly when they receive their treatment from many different entities (e.g., hospitals, clinics, and pharmacies). Tracking these patients is made even more difficult by privacy laws that regulate the exchange of patient data between healthcare providers. As a result, any given entity often only has access to its own data. For example, a pharmaceutical company may only have access to data regarding the distribution of its products without a view into the patients that ultimately utilize those products, much less details regarding the patients' overall treatment or diagnosis.